Happy Birthday Justin
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Justin and friends celebrate Justin's 18th birthday with a party and a private present from Heather Changing from T to M rated later. Birthday present for Charlieharperfan88
1. Information

Happy Birthday Justin

It is a cool Saturday Night at Justin's house in Toronto and it is Justin Forrester's 18th birthday party and decided that his friends like Geoff, Cody, Trent, Heather, and more should be invited to his party…except for Alejandro.

This is the first of three birthday presents for CharlieHarperFan88.

Dude this is a birthday present to you happy birthday dude.

Read and Review


	2. The Birthday party

The party

It was a Saturday night in Hawaii and it was 6:30 PM and the party started at 7:00.

"Justin your mom and I are going out for the night so you have the house to yourself and your little brother is going to a friend's house so see you tomorrow." Justin's dad said as he, his wife and Freddy his youngest brother left for the night.

"Okay dad, See you tomorrow." Justin said as they left.

30 minutes later the first guess his Girlfriend Heather arrives.

"Hey Honey! Happy Birthday!" She said as she kissed him.

"Thanks babe…so this is my domain." Justin said to her.

"Wow Justin this is nice anyway when does Romeo and Juliet get here?" Heather said to Justin.

"You mean Bridgette and Geoff?" Justin asked her.

"Yes!" Heather said loudly at him.

"They will be here in a minute." Justin said to her.

4 minutes later and Bridgette and Geoff arrive.

After everyone else arrives,

"Okay I will like to welcome all of you to my 18th birthday party now we are going down to the pool for a contest to see who can do the best dive or trick it can be anything you want and we have my three cousins Spencer, Ricky, and Timmy here as the judges." Justin said as he and the gang went down to the pool.

Here is the number of contestants who are competing in the contest.

Justin

Geoff

Mike

Trent

DJ

Harold

Cody

Owen

Ezekiel

"Now the first contestant to go is me…" Justin said as he did a dive which the Judges gave out a pair of 7's.

Geoff was next and he did a 450 splash into the pool and got a pair of 9's from the judges after everyone else went.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I please have your attention? The scores are in and the winner is Geoff!" Heather announced as Geoff want the contest.

"Woohoo! I won!" Geoff said as he kissed Bridgette.

"Man it sucks that you lost Honey…you want to have cake?" Heather asked her.

"Sure…everyone dry up its cake time!" Justin said as everyone dried up and putted their clothes on and headed back inside for some cake.

"On the count of three everyone will sing Happy Birthday to Justin. A 1…a 2…and a 3…" Geoff said as he and the entire party guests began to sing "Happy Birthday" to Justin.

"Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday dear Justin…Happy Birthday to you" The entire party guests sang as it was time to have some cake.

The cake was chocolate with green frosting.

"Dude this cake is badass where'd you get it?" Geoff asked.

"I made it myself Geoff." Justin said as some cake was thrown onto his face.

"What the Fuck? Alright who did this?" Justin asked.

"Me." Izzy said as she laughed.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Geoff yelled as an epic food fight broke out between the kids and after 90 seconds everyone stopped and cleaned up the mess.

Everyone left except for Heather.

"Ohh Justin? Can I see you for a minute for your real present?" Heather asked him seductively as Justin picked up a condom that his dad gave him before he left.

"Sure thing baby…" Justin said as he and Heather walked up the stairs and into his room together.

Major Cliffhanger there anyway you wanna know what happens next you have to find out in the final chapter.

Read and Review like always.


	3. The Real Present

The real present

It was a cool night at Justin's place in Toronto.

Justin just walked up the stairs and sat on his bed with Heather.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Justin asked.

"Justin…I have a present that I've wanted to give you for a longtime." Heather said to him.

"What is it…you've already given me season tickets for the Toronto Blue Jays and the Maple leafs and the Raptors now what?" Justin asked him.

"Wait and see…" Heather whispered seductively inside of his ear as she began to strip her clothes off.

First she took of her shoes and then her socks and then her shirt revealing her black lacy bra and her 35 DD breasts to an astonished male model named Justin.

"You like what you see?" Heather asked him seductively.

"YEAH! Heather is this my birthday present?" Justin asked her.

"Yes…it…is…your birthday present" She said as she took her jeans off revealing a black lacy thong.

"Is this a photo shoot or your getting an erection?" Heather asked him as she unzipped his pants and was astonished by the length of his Hawaiian Manhood

"Oh my god 11 inches that turns me on." Heather said as she touched the meaty Hawaiian dick.

She got out the whipped cream and sprayed it over the meaty dick.

"Heather please stop teasing me and do it please?" Justin begged as she began to lick it and after a few minutes she began to suck the manhood it was the size that she had dreamed of forever and now it's about to come true.

"Mmmmmmmmmm..." she replied and purred as Heather licked her lips seductive-like and slowly charged her mouth gently inside his prime Hawaiian meat filled with whipped cream. She let out a muffled moan as she rocked her head back and forth, as his huge cock was just thrusting her mouth orally. Justin's hips bumped and grinded on her face, with such a fantasticular motion.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, shhhhit...ohhhhhh..." Justin moaned as his face looked so weary because of the sensation that Heather was giving him. Her head now started bobbing up and down, in which at some other times, she stuffed that whole entire cock, choking on it for a little while. Justin's entire manhood felt like the size of an entire hotdog

She even gave the tip of his penis a playful lick over and over again just like Heather was licking a Lollipop altogether. Once you get a hold of the taste, there was no chance of ever having to stop. She wanted him to ejaculate prematurely quickly but Justin felt like it wasn't time to do that just yet.

The blowjob soon broke off and Heather laid down and took off her panties revealing a shaven pussy and took off her bra as her puppies were unleashed for Justin and him only.

Heather slowly stripped him of his black jeans and orange shirt and his tight white briefs and now he was naked.

"Come on get your present" Heather said as she sprayed chocolate syrup over her clit and Justin got over too her pussy and began to motorboat her pink walls.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM…" Justin muffled as his long tongue was deep inside of Heather's tight cunt. Her precum had felt like the tender cake he was just eating an hour before this happened. So sugary so delicious it was like chocolate flavored lollipops and Heather loved every minute of it.

His tongue didn't want to leave her sight one little bit and then Heather began to felt that she was going to lose control orgasmically.

"Oh, god...I'm cumming! MAKE ME CUM! OHHHH...!" Heather screamed sexually as her love fluids had shot Justin's entire lips all over. The pressure she felt before she came all over Justin's face forced her to grab the sheets uncontrollably. She just panted all over through the sexual pressure as the Hawaiian god reappeared and kissed her gently, making Heather taste her own cum.

"Pretty good but we are not done yet…wanna give me a titty fuck?" Heather asked him.

"Sure…" He said as he put his Hawaiian meat on her boobs and began thrusting on her tits.

Heather pressed her plump breasts and just squeezed Justin's hard rod tight as she slowly shifted her body up and down gently. Justin felt a little moan of pleasure come through him as Heather's glorious chest just shafted his throbbing manhood in just a gentle motion.

"Ahhhhhhh, yeaaaaaaah..." Justin whispered in her ear.

The titty fuck that the handsome Hawaiian birthday boy was getting on behalf of the naughty Asian queen bee herself was starting to make Justin sweat a little. It was like Heather was slowly straddling a pink stripping pole, instead he was straddling his red hard cock over and over again. It was certain that he was gonna experience premature ejaculation, but he wouldn't give a damn in the whole world. His precum now appeared on the rip off of his penis, which was good enough for Justin to lube it up himself and make it wet for Heather.

Justin could feel his hand stroking his erected schlong over and over again, hoping to still make it erect for the naughty queen bee to lay right on top of him.

"Well…fuck my pussy." Heather as she was sitting in front of him expects him to do the cowgirl position.

"Well I have a condom." Justin said as he grabbed it out.

"No need…I want to have your baby now make me pregnant." She commanded him as Justin puts his dick inside of her.

"Please...make me deserve it, Justin...I desperately need you..." Heather said right back to the Dark Knight as he put her into the missionary position. She definitely wanted Justin inside her like really bad. He was happy to reply as he gently sent his huge throbbing manhood and planted it gently into her pink womb warmly.

Justin's hips gently rocked back with his dick thrusting in and out carefully in a smooth motion. Heather's pretty head bent to the side with her eyes closed through this pleasure that she was enjoying. His entire dick was jammed and squeezed through careful lubrication made by her cum.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Juuuuustin...morrrrrre..." Heather desperately said to the Caped Crusader as he continued to jam her in more. Justin soon displayed a rough smile to her face, as she had started to gleam sweat all over her skin. She kept feeling his man meat banging in and out of her that her hands was feeling Justin's flesh. His grunts had now become fiercer and more aggressive as her pussy kept taking a sexual beating.

As he kept thrusting, Heather forced him to stop suddenly.

"Let me ride you…" Heather spoke to him as Justin carefully turned her over.

Justin was doing what she wanted and they loved every single minute of it.

"AAHHHHHH, YEAAAAAH!" Heather screamed sexily as his hard throbbing dick kept riding her ass some more. His strong manhood started to feel a little pink as it was almost about time to reach the purest levels of ejaculation. But Heather didn't want him to stop yet as they finally broke free of the cowgirl position.

She now looked down at the Dark Knight with such sexual joy in her face.

"Come on...come fuck my ass like the dirty little birthday boy you are..." her voice spoke to his face once again as Heather purred lightly and bent over on doggie-style position, which forced Justin revolting cock to approach her already-purring ass.

He gently inserted his hard Hawaiian rod into her ass and just pumped in and out. Weird how Heather's ass felt like a huge dick pump inside for Justin, His bulge just grew so hard with every thrust and every pound that his hot cock was already taking inside her sweet hotbox all over and over again.

"Fuck me...FUCK ME, JUSTIN!" she yelled in horny fashion as Justin's fucking speed just increased like that instantly. Heather felt his jamming cock heat up her ass like a light bulb. Not to mention the fact that it was now turning red with every increasing thrust. The more his thrusts increased aggressively, the loudly Heather moaned like a ghost getting it from behind. Even so, that her ass moved a little back and forth the same way that Justin's hard rod was doing just now.

"Oh damn it...damn it, I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM!" Justin yelled aggressively as his cock now started to vibrate uncontrollably. But somehow, Heather/Catwoman had other plans up her dirty little feline-induced sleeve.

"OHHHHHHH, CUM INSIDE ME! FUUUUUUUUCK!" Heather screamed desperately as she grabbed on to the sheets, awaiting a lot of milky ejaculation. And with the Dark Knight's brutal thrusts and a few dark, yet grimly groans...came long splirts

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Justin/Batman moaned aggressively as long giant streams of his man-made cum had sprayed inside her ass intensely over and over again. He kept thrusting slowly just to spray some more cum inside this sexy naughty cat that was Heather/Catwoman herself.

"Mmmmmmmmmm...Please get some on me to complete your present..." she spoke sensually as Justin thrusted out of her ass and put his right hand on his already cummable dick, therefore thrusting it. The Dark Knight started spraying large amounts of cum all over Heather left and right eye, her sweet plump lips and not to mention her plump breasts. This dirty naughty queen bee was now covered in Justin's hot cum just like a tasty cinnamon roll at breakfast time, as she licked and sucked the cumming remains out of The Hawaiian god's death-defying rod, therefore enjoying the brief oral outer course and they collapsed on the bed…not caring about Heather being pregnant and looking like a whore but they were 18 years old.

"Justin what did you think of your present?" Heather asked him as she was putting her panties and bra back on.

"Heather…that was the best birthday present ever…thank you very much." Justin said to her as he kissed her lips.

"You're welcome and happy birthday Justin…" She said as Justin puts his briefs back on and Justin gives her his shirt and she puts it on and they fell asleep knowing that they were not kids anymore they were legal adults…and that they were virgins no more.

That was something now I got 2 down, 2 to go as CharlieHarperfan88's birthday is less than 24 hours away.

BTW he will turn 24 in less than 24 hours.

Read and review like always.


End file.
